


Wizards and Wolves. Third Times a Charm.

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Wizards and Wolves. Third Times a Charm.

Derek woke alone as he had for the past three weeks.

Stiles was doing finals and Derek wanted to be supportive, wanted Stiles to go to a good college, fulfill his potential, but Derek missed him.

He missed the scent of him in the bed, the touch of his fingers, his silky skin, his lips, his mouth. Derek could spend hours feasting on Stiles mouth. He sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Finals would soon be over and Stiles would come back to him but for how long? What would happen when he went to college?

Stiles woke alone.

Thankfully finals were almost finished.   
His dad had been so accepting of the relationship between himself and Derek, it hadn’t seemed too much to ask that Stiles should come home while he sat his exams.

Derek had agreed, so Stiles had come home but oh, he missed Derek, missed waking up in his arms.  
Missed his heat, missed lying with their legs tangled together as they slept, missed waking facing Derek’s tattoo stretching his tongue out to trace its edges, blowing gently, cooling, waking Derek, Derek rolling over and plundering Stiles mouth.

Still soon be over now. He wondered what would happen when he went away to college. Maybe Derek could come with him?

 

Derek got dressed ready to go to work, an alarm pinged on his laptop and remembering why he had set it he made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for the face of a small boy to pop up.

“Hey Uncle Derek. How they hanging dude?”

“Hello Teddy, I don’t know who taught you to say that but it’s not really suitable for a sma… for someone as young as…For a British person.” He finished not wanting to upset Teddy.

“Oh ok. I heard it on TV. You’re the first person I said it to.”

“Well maybe better not to say it again. Your uncles Harry and Draco wouldn’t like it.”

“Uncle Draco says a bad word sometimes and Uncle Harry tells him off.”

Derek smiled, in the past few months since helping Harry and Draco come to terms with Teddy shifting at such a young age. He had become fond of all of them. He talked to Teddy at least once a week.

“So have you been to school? What have you been learning today?”

“No, it’s a holiday I’m staying with my gran.”

Derek sat for half an hour chatting with Teddy. He seemed to be taking the whole werewolf thing in his stride so long as he had Derek to talk to. Derek was pleased he had been able to help.

“We are going to the Quidditch world cup soon. Can you come too? Everybody loves Quidditch.”

Derek explained that he had no idea what Quidditch was. 

Teddy tried to explain then said he would ask Uncle Harry if Derek could come.

 

Harry woke up early and headed for the bathroom, he looked at his lover sprawled on the bed.

Draco was beautiful in sleep, long limbs stretched out like a renaissance statue, pale and creamy, skin like alabaster.

They had taken advantage of Teddy being away to make love long into the night, Draco was a wonderful lover putting as much concentration into that as he had into his school work, as if he had to be the best in everything he did.

Harry smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his reflection mocked him.

Oh now he’s beautiful, good in bed, a wonderful boyfriend, remember this and flashes of memories taunted him, Draco at their first meeting, Draco tormenting him about Dementors, Sectumsempera, the night in the tower, then afterwards, when Draco had redeemed himself saving Harry from Bellatrix then fighting by his side in the final battle.

 

His reflection teased him again “So if he’s so perfect why are you wasting time in here arguing with me.”

Harry chuckled as he headed back out and slid into bed next to his love.

“Merlin Potter! Thought you were never coming back, here I am lying in my most seductive pose and you’re messing about in the bathroom. Now I’m freezing my balls off.”

Harry stopped Draco’s complaining with a kiss and as everyone knows the easiest way to warm someone up is to get as close as possible, that is what he did, lying full stretch on top of Draco, rubbing him with his whole body.

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Love you Ferret.”

“Love you too Scarhead.”

 

Stiles had finished his last exam and instead of going to celebrate with Scott and the rest of his year he sent a text to Derek.

“All done. Waiting for you at home.”

Derek blew off the remainder of his working day {one of the perks of working for yourself} and drove to Stiles house.

He was surprised the Jeep wasn’t outside, he went into the house and called Stiles name. no answer. He realised Stiles must have meant Derek’s house so drove there quickly.

Pleased to see the Jeep parked outside. He looked round downstairs but no sign of Stiles so went up to the bedroom.  
He pushed open the door and smiled with delight at Stiles in his bed. Fast asleep. His arms wrapped round Derek’s pillow.

Knowing he must have been exhausted from the past few weeks he didn’t wake him just undressed and slid under the covers gently wrapping his arms round the sleeping figure.

He breathed in Stiles scent and felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. He ran his hands over Stiles caressing him softly.

Stiles woke to the warmth of Derek’s embrace and turned to face him, running his tongue over Derek’s lips longing for a kiss.

“You should have woken me.”

“You looked so peaceful and we have all night.”

Derek sucked Stiles tongue into his mouth and caressed every inch of Stiles until he was keening with need.

“Please? I need you I’ve missed you.” 

Derek made love to him then, as if it was their first time. 

Slowly, sensually, taking them to the edge, time and again until they were both gasping for release and when it came it almost shorted out Stiles brain.

Derek kissed him gently as he came down, stroking his head and his back soothing him.

Derek laughed with delight as he pulled Stiles over to lie on his chest. 

“That was…. incredible”

“Mmm yes…”

“No I mean really… D. It was awesome…”

“Yes I know for me too…”

“Have you ever….”

“Never. That was perfect, you are perfect.”

They spent three days in bed only getting up for food and drink.

Stiles eyes drowsy and satiated. His lips red and swollen from kissing, he looked beautiful and he was so happy he thought he might die from bliss.

 

Teddy had returned from his grandmother’s house full of beans and looking forward excitedly to the Quidditch world cup.

Over lunch he chattered on to Draco and Harry about how much he wanted to go, what he was going to do there.  
They were only listening to half of his chatter and it took a minute for them to realise he had asked a question.

“So can Uncle Derek and Stiles come or not. Uncle Derek has never seen a Quidditch Match, Can he? Please, please.”

Draco and Harry shared a look. “Well he has been a lot of help to us. We owe him a lot. Maybe we could invite them?”

“Now? May I call now? Please.”

“Ok. But you must promise to behave while we are there. No having tantrums and turning red. No shifting either unless one of us is with you.”

“You must promise not to tell anyone Uncle Derek is a werewolf. Some people are afraid of werewolves they may try to hurt him.”

 

A few weeks later Stiles was shivering on a hilltop as Derek shifted back and forth, wolf to human and Teddy giggled with glee.

“What the fuck. Why does that keep happening?” Derek asked as he settled into human form.

“Not sure. It doesn’t happen to Teddy when we apparate him maybe because he’s a wizard.” Draco replied as Harry ran a warming spell over Stiles.

When they were both more comfortable they headed down the hill towards a large field filled with bustling activity, tents as far as the eye could see. 

Teddy tugged on Derek’s hand “See Uncle Derek. Quidditch World Cup. Isn’t it magic?”

Stiles eyes were out on stalks as he took in all the sights. It was like a giant Carnival but with added magic.  
Tumblers and Fire-eaters, stalls selling weird items of food.  
Flags and banners and Tshirts with moving pictures.  
Noisy excited young people greeting friends and flying around on broomsticks.  
Stiles was enchanted.

 

Even Derek was impressed when they entered their tent. The inside was ten times larger than the outside.  
Kreacher and Tandy, the house elves had set everything up wonderfully.  
There were beds to sleep in. Chairs to sit on and a wonderful array of food laid out on the table.

Derek shook Kreacher’s hand pleased to see him again. Kreacher nodded his head in welcome. 

They ate some of the food then leaving their belongings in Kreacher’s safe hands they all went out to explore.

“Remember what we told you Teddy. No shifting. No telling anyone Uncle Derek is a Werewolf.”

“Ok Uncle Harry.”

They walked round some of the stalls and were amazed by everything they saw.  
Weird food and drink. Marshmallow chains that floated in front of you so you could take a bite.

Stalls selling potions for all occasions, love potions, turn your enemy into a frog potion, potions to make you taller or shorter or help you pass exams.

Stiles laughed. “ Could have done with some of that a few weeks ago.”

He was most interested in a stall selling old books. There were many on witchcraft but also some on werewolf lore. He wanted to buy one and had to change some dollars for Galleons with Harry.

They walked to one of the outer fields and watched two of the Quidditch teams having a warm up match.

Draco and Harry tried to explain Quidditch, telling them about seekers and beaters and the golden snitch.

“I want to be a seeker when I go to Hogwarts. Both my uncles were seekers I want to be one too.”

Harry regaled Stiles and Derek with some of the most exciting games he and Draco had played when they were rivals in school. Including the one where he broke his arm.

“It was hilarious when that twit Lockhart tried to fix it and dissolved all the bones.” Draco smiled at the memory.

“You weren’t friends then, at school?”

“No actually Potter was my sworn enemy. Weren’t you Scarhead?”

“Well Ferret you were an evil git until I turned you from the dark side.”

They smiled at each other and Draco dropped a quick kiss on Harry’s lips.

Teddy had lost interest in the conversation but Derek and Stiles were interested in hearing about the Wizards time at school.

Soon however they turned back to the Quidditch which was becoming very exciting.

The spectators were shouting and cheering, the noise was deafening.

When the match ended Teddy asked if he could get some autographs.

Harry was bending down to talk to him but Draco watching the team walk off the field laughed.

“Your Uncle Harry will be able to get one autograph at least, that keeper used to be your uncle Harry’s girlfriend."

Harry stood up and waived at the figure as she took off her helmet and shook out her long red hair.

“Ginny! Ginny!”

“Harry, hullo, lovely to see you. Malfoy. You must be Teddy.” She bent to shake hands.

“Can I have your autograph please? Did you really go out with Uncle Harry? Uncle Draco says you did.”

“Yes I did but only for a little while at school.” She signed Teddy’s book and nodded goodbye to them all.

Derek had noticed the coolness between Draco and Ginny but thought at first it must just be awkwardness at the situation.

Later Stiles mentioned something similar.

“Everyone wants to meet and greet Harry they all seem delighted to meet him, but the same isn’t true for Draco most people seem to hardly speak to him at all.”

“Who knows what went on in the past? It’s not really our business. He’s always been friendly to us. I like him. I like all of them.”

“Yes me too. I’m having an awesome time Dude. It’s awesome to be able to spend time together without worrying.”

“Have you been worried? What about? You should talk to me.”

“Well apart from the whole Scott being a werewolf, you being a werewolf, people trying to kill you thing.  
I was worried about how my dad would react when he found out about us. I was really surprised when he accepted it.  
Then I was worried about Finals and being away from you.  
I missed you so much and now I’m worried about what will happen if I go away to college.  
Maybe I shouldn’t go. I can stay with you. Get a job.”

“Don’t be an idiot. You have brains, you have to use them. Go to college, make something of yourself. As for me and you, well if you want me, I can come with you, I can work anywhere.”

Stiles his eyes shining pushed Derek down onto the bed and climbed onto his lap.  
He pushed him back and lay on top of him licking his lips and sliding his tongue into his dark wet heat.

When Derek rolled them over and lifted his head he asked, ”I take that is a yes?”

“Yes I want you, Mmm yes I really want you, will you please Derek em now…”

“Get under the covers and don’t make too much noise there are people in the next room.”

Stiles giggled as Derek prepared him and entered him slowly, then he let out a moan.

Derek bit his ear. “What did I say about making a noise?”

Stiles moaned again and Derek had to shut him up by plundering his mouth.

They came quickly and quietly and lay snuggled into each other as the camp quietened down for the night.

 

Harry and Draco had the advantage of silencing charms.

Teddy was been looked after by Kreacher and Tandy.

He had fallen asleep immediately after dinner worn out with the excitement of the day.

“I’m pleased we invited them it’s been a good day.”

“For you maybe, the Saviour of the Wizarding World.” Draco scowled . ”Me they barely speak to.”

“Well it’s harder for some people to forgive. Hermione and Ron will be here tomorrow, you get on okay with them now and Luna and Nev.”

“Longbottom!” Draco smiled” Who would have thought I’d be good friends with Longbottom.”

“You’ve come a long way. Friends with Nev. Inviting a Muggle to stay.” Harry laughed. “You’ll be calling Ron by his first name next.”

“Don’t bank on it. Now are you going to talk all night? I can think of better things for you to do with your mouth.”

“Pushy bloody Slitherin.”

Harry took off his glasses and slid down Draco’s body swallowing him in one long swoop.

“Oh fuck that is so good. All the time we wasted at school when we could have been doing this.”

“I can just imagine Snape’s face if I had wrapped my lips round your cock in potions.”

“No, the teachers would have been cool. They were always promoting inter- house co-operation.”

They both started laughing at that and had to take a breath before continuing.

They cuddled afterwards, kissing and murmuring words of love before falling asleep in each others arms.

 

Next morning they were awakened to the sounds of the campsite waking up.

There was lots of noise and bustle and a large party seemed to be settling into the tent next door.

Draco sent Kreacher to see who was arriving at the next tent.

“Weasleys Weasley and more Weasleys.”

“Well you better prepare something to eat no doubt some of them will be calling in to say hello.”

Derek and Stiles were eating breakfast with Draco and Teddy while Harry had a shower.

There was a shout from outside and a young couple entered carrying a toddler.  
They stilled when they saw the figures at the table, but Teddy shouted “Hi mione hi Rosie.

Draco smiled “Weasley Mrs Weasley baby Weasley do come in, Harry won’t be long. We slept in, late night or something.” He teased. “Come meet our friends Derek and Stiles.”

“I’m Hermione, this is Ron, you’re the ones who have been helping Teddy, Harry told us.”

They all shook hands and Draco shouted for Kreacher to bring more cups and plates, he bustled in and sniffed at Ron muttered” more muggles” at Hermione and bustled back out again.

“Your house elf still a snooty git, then Malfoy?”

“Well he’s hardly likely to change at his age.”

They all had a wonderful day, watching the games, eating and drinking until late that evening when they were invited into the Weasley’s tent.

Derek was deep in conversation with George talking Quidditch.

Stiles was interrogating Hermione about witchcraft.

Draco was chatting with Neville and Luna.

Harry had gone with Ron into the next room to put Rosie to bed.

Bill Weasley, Ron’s elder brother, had been drinking firewater and began making disparaging remarks about Draco.

He had been going on for a few minutes about Slitherin Death Eaters when Teddy took offence at some of his words shouting at Bill, defending his uncle.  
Bill retaliated shouting at Teddy and the small boy began rapidly changing colour until he was a bright red then he shifted. And ran for the exit.

Derek instinctively shifted to catch him, Fleur, Bill’s wife, shrieked and Bill took his wand out to cast a spell.

Stiles leapt in front of Derek and Teddy facing Bill. 

Draco saw all of this in a flash and immediately he shouted for Harry.

At the same time an enormous silver lion erupted from his wand and stood between the small group and Bill.

Harry and Ron raced into the room at Draco’s shout and Ron yelled at his brother.

“What the fuck are you doing? Teddy is only a child and these are Harry’s friends.”

“He’s not a child he’s a fuckin werewolf they’re both fuckin werewolves. Not satisfied with bringing fuckin Malfoy the Death Eater, You brought a fuckin werewolf into my home.”

Derek and Teddy shifted back and Teddy burst into tears at all the commotion.

Ron and Harry joined by an angry George continued to shout at Bill.

Draco tapped Hermione on the shoulder. “I think Teddy’s had enough excitement. We’ll take him home. Tell Harry when he’s finished yelling and both you and Ron are welcome to come over later for a drink if you’d care to?”

Hermione nodded “Thank you Draco, em, your Patronus, it’s beautiful, a Gryffindor lion.”

“What else would it be?” he smiled over at his lover and swept Stiles and Derek still holding on to Teddy out of the tent.”

Teddy was crying loudly, through his tears he stuttered out. “Sorry… sorry. I didn’t mean to…He was a big mean man… Is Uncle Derek going to get into trouble?”

“Of course not. He was only looking out for you. You should never be sorry for who you are for what you are. It’s other people who have the problem.”

Derek flopped down into a chair pulling Stiles close. “You could have been hurt jumping in front of me like that.”

Stiles leaned in for a kiss. “Couldn’t let him zap you with his wand. Who knows what might have happened.”

Draco apologised. “Sorry you were subjected to all that.  
Bill Weasley still has a load of issues, with me, with Harry and me being together and with werewolves.  
You would have noticed his face, he was attacked by one a few years ago.  
He hasn’t’ been turned but his face can never heal. We should have told him about Teddy when we first arrived.  
Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise. Most of the other Weasleys know.  
Ron and Hermione have been Harry’s friends for years.  
Let’s put it behind us and have a drink. KREACHER.”

Kreacher had only just returned with a large tray of food and drink when Harry came in.

His hair was standing on end and his face was bright red, Teddy went to greet him repeating “I’m sorry, Uncle Harry.”

Harry bent and picked up the small figure and held him close. “Not angry with you, pet. Furious at that tosser Bill. Fleur and George managed to get him calmed down”

He reached for a glass and drank it down in one.

Then still holding Teddy he sank down beside Draco and popped a kiss on his lips.

“Gave the old Patronus a workout eh? Been a while since I’ve seen it.”

“Been a while since I needed it.” He kissed him back.

“So what was that? What’s a Patronus? I could feel it guarding me, us, a large silvery lion but I could see right through it.”

Harry explained about Patronus' and Draco let his out again to run round the room.

Not to be beaten Harry did the same and an enormous stag joined the lion and bent his head to greet him.

Derek and Stiles were almost as delighted as Teddy. “Awesome I love magic.”

Later that evening Derek entered the bedroom to find Stiles engrossed in the book he had bought.

They had spent a pleasant couple of hours, Derek playing Wizards Chess with Harry as Draco put a very tired Teddy to bed. 

Stiles had picked up his new book turning the pages carefully, it was so old, he was afraid he would damage it.

He looked up as Derek came in putting the book to one side and reaching up for Derek, pulling him down onto the bed.

“I’ve decided what I want to do.”

“Good.”

“There is all this knowledge out there, stuff that would help people like us, Werewolf Lore and Wizarding Lore and loads more things that we don’t understand. I’m going to take a writing course or journalism maybe and gather together everything I can find. Put it together where people can access it.”

“That sounds awesome. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“You will come with me won’t you I don’t want to leave you.”

“Yes I’ll come with you. Did you not read the part of the book where it says wolves mate for life.”

“So I guess that means lots of hot sex for me, talking of which you haven’t touched me all day.”

“Ah, you want me to slam you into a wall or bounce your head against something for old times sake.”

“Funneee, not.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek grinned “Where would you like me to touch you? Here? Or here?”

He ran his fingers gently over Stiles cheek and down his arm.

“What would you like me to touch you with? Will my hands do or would you prefer my mouth, my lips, my tongue.”

He followed his words with tiny soft licks and kisses working his way down Stiles body until he reached Stiles rock hard length swirling his tongue round it then swallowing it down.

Stiles was bucking into Derek’s mouth moaning. “Please, don’t stop, so good, oh fuck.” He spilled quickly and Derek slid up the bed to claim his mouth.

“Can’t wait to get you home so we don’t have to be quiet.”


End file.
